Lithium
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Lucy survived that night with Kakuzawa's men. Now she's trying to find her way back home while learning to control the voice of her DNA. Meanwhile, Kouta begins looking for Nyu with the help of Yuka, Nana, and Mayu. Basically this is me trying to give Elfen Lied a happier but realistic ending. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Lithium**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied**

 **Chapter 1: That night.**

Lucy stood before Kakuzawa's men, their guns pointed at her. Dark scarlet flowed from the wound where her horn use to rest. At half her power, Lucy knew she wouldn't be able to escape so easily but she had to try. She launched all her vectors at the army just as they opened fire. One of the bullets shot right through her remaining horn and her vectors vanished. The gunfire continued and Lucy found herself shot off the bridge and into the cold waters below.

"If...only things were different." the diclonius queen thought as she sank into the darkness.

...

"Gahah!" Lucy woke up in the motel room drenched in her own sweat. She had that dream again. She seemed to have at least once a week. Lucy rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed, her nude form losing the sweat to the blankets. She took a shower and got dressed in a black T-shirt and blue shorts. She put her on hat and walked outside to the balcony.

It had been a year since that night. How she manged to survive, Lucy had no idea. She had spent all these months in hiding, defenseless without her horns. That didn't matter now, of course, since both of her horns grew back stronger than ever. Lucy just wanted to live in peace. Of course she knew that the organization wouldn't see things her way.

The morning air felt good on her face. Lucy liked the smell of autumn which had started last week. Lucy wished she could stay longer but that was an impossibility. She never allowed herself to stay in one place for long. She didn't want to risk the organization catching up to her so she would have to check out soon.

She went back inside, packed what little belongings she had and checked out.

Lucy walked down the road for a few hours before deciding she had gotten far enough away from the motel and began to hitchhike. This was just one of many skills Lucy taught herself in order to blend in. After 15 minutes of waiting, a red car pulled up in front of Lucy. The window rolled down and a blonde man with sunglasses smiled at Lucy.

"Hey babe!" He said. "You need a ride?"

Lucy was reluctant to ride with this jerk but she realized every moment she wasted out in the open could be the moment the organization caught her. Besides, She could always kill him if he got too grabby.

"Sure. Into the nearest town please." Lucy put her bags into the man's backseat and then climbed into the car herself. As the car drove off, Lucy looked out the window and thought about the one thing from last year that she missed.

"Kouta."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Memories Remain**

Kouta awoke with a start. It was as if he had a nightmare although he could not remember it. He brushed it off and climbed out of bed to get dressed. Once that was done, he walked into the kitchen where Yuka and Nana were both making breakfast. Mayu was sitting at the table, reading a book.

"Good morning." Kouta shouted.

Yuka turned around and when she saw Kouta, she smiled. "Good morning to you too. Breakfast is almost ready." Kouta seated himself next to Mayu. Yuka and Nana served breakfast and coffee and seated themselves. As he was taking a sip, Kouta noticed the grandfather clock in the back. The one that Nyu...no...Lucy...always tried to fix. It had been one year since he had last seen her. Because they thought she was dead, the organization didn't bother searching for Nana and she recovered. The four have been living in peace ever since but not a day went by that Kouta didn't think about that night.

"Kouta? Is something wrong?" Yuka asked, noticing the look on his face.

"It's nothing." Kouta chirped. "I just had a weird dream that I can't seem to remember.

"How do you know you had a dream if you can't remember it then?" Nana asked.

"Sometimes that happens. You can't remember the dream but you just know it happened." Mayu explained

Nana still looked confused but shrugged and continued eating her breakfast. Mayu giggled.

Kouta finished his breakfast quickly and left for work.

"Good bye everyone!"

Yuka, Nana, and Mayu all said their good byes and continued eating. After Kouta left, Yuka frowned. "It's been a year since Nyu left." She thought. " It must be eating him up inside.

* * *

Kouta worked in a grocery store as a clerk. It wasn't a high-paying job but it did put food on the table. He got along with his co-workers good enough and never really bothered anyone. Sometimes, however, he could be pretty clumsy. He was dealing with a pretty woman wearing a purple dress and having blonde hair.

"That will be $2.50." He said.

"Can I just put it on my tab? Thanks!" Without waiting for an answer, the woman left.

"We...don't do tabs." Kouta groaned to himself. As he was mentally preparing himself for the next customer, he noticed a pink haired girl in the far aisle. She was wearing a sun hat.

"L-Lucy?" Kouta whispered. The girl never turned her face to Kouta before she walked out of the store. Kouta was disappointed.

"I got to get over these memories." He said to himself. "She's gone and she's never coming back." Kouta stood silent for a moment before sighing. "She's never coming back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Night Terrors**

Lucy was walking along the same beach were she her other personality, Nyu, had met Kouta over a year ago. Just like then, she was completely naked but that didn't bother her at the moment. She was too busy trying to figure out how she ended up here in the first place.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone here?"

She could feel the light patter of raindrops falling on her bare skin. She noticed a dock not too far from her and rushed underneath it for shelter. She sat down in the sand and wrapped her arms around her knees, covering herself the best she could as the drizzle turned into a pour.

"Lonely isn't it?" A voice spoke from the darkness. Lucy stiffed as she recognized the voice all too well.

"Leave me alone." She whispered quietly.

"Oh come on. That's no way to treat an old friend." The voice rasped.

"You're no friend of mine."

"Well I'm the closest thing to a friend you got." The voice argued.

Lucy fell silent, not sure of what to say.

"You know they're coming for you. Kakuzawa and the organization. They're coming for you soon."

"I know." Lucy said sadly.

"You can't run forever." The voice warned. "If you want to be free. Truly free. You must kill them all.

"I know." Lucy barked, becoming annoyed with the voice. "And I will. I'll kill the entire organization."

"No. Not just the organization. All of humanity. All of humanity must perish for you to be free. Including him."

"No!" Lucy shouted. "I won't do it!"

A face manifested from the darkness, similar to Lucy's, but still a different person.

"Soon you will have no choice. It's kill or be killed."

"No...noo...NO!"

Lucy awoke with a start once again. It was 2:00 AM and she was shaking. Lucy regained her composure and tried to fall back to sleep, reminding herself that it was only a dream. But in the back of her mind, she could still her the voice's words echo through her head.

"Soon you will have no choice. It's killed or be killed.


End file.
